Emak Gue Siapa?
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: "Sarada pasti kuat yes! Walau sebenernya dari hati yang paling dalam selalu nongol pertanyaan... EMAK GUE SIAPA?"


**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

 **Genre : humor gagal :v**

 **Rating : semua umur boleh baca asal bisa baca**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo pasti ada, urakan, gak suka ya jangan dimakan, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama gue Uchiha Sarada temennya si Boruto dan kawan-kawan. Umur gue jangan ditanya deh yang jelas gue masih bocah ingusan, oke langsung to the point aja soalnya kayaknya yang ngetik nih cerita udah males ngetik kalimat panjang-panjang gara-gara gak tidur semaleman /yaelah semalem doang lebay amat/. Gue anaknya Uchiha Sasuke, lo pada pasti tau kan? Kalo gak tau berarti lu boong. Padahal pp fesbuk lo pas pertama kali bikin pasti bokap gue pas masih seumuran gue agak tua dikit. Nah masalahnya yang masih jadi kisah misteri adalah emak gue. Gara-gara bokap gue udah ninggalin gue dari orok jadinye gue gak bisa introgasi bokap gue tentang emak gue sebenernya, bapak mah jahat. Yang lo pada tau emak gue itu si mak lampir Haruno Sakura kan? Kalo aku sih NO! Nyadar gak sih kalo gue itu gak ada miripnya sama sekali sama dia? Gue lebih mirip yang (katanya) temen bokap gue pas masih ting-ting dulu tuh, tau gak siapa? Yaps bener banget, KARIN.

Gue pernah penasaran muka bokap gue kalo liat secara langsung itu kayak gimana, maklumlah gak pernah ketemu coy, jadi gue tanya aje ama yang ngaku-ngaku emak gue. Tapi... ya gitu deh, namanya juga mak lampir

"Ibu... ayahku itu seperti apa? Apa dia pakai kacamata juga?"

"Setau ibu tidak. Kenapa nanya begitu, Sarada?"

"kangen bapak... mau liat bapak..."

"kau pikir hanya dirimu saja, ibu juga nak"

"tapi bapak masih hidup kan?"

"hus.. kau tak boleh bicara macam-macam"

"jadi bapak gak pake kacamata?"

"ibu rasa tidak... yahh kira-kira begitu"

"WHATS? Kira-kira? Ibu menikahinya dan masih mengiranya?"

"ayahmu jarang berada di desa ketika masih muda... sekarang juga sih"

"IBU ITU ISTRINYA BUKAN SIH?"

"apa maumu? Tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini?"

"yang aneh itu ibu ama ayah, udah nikah kok masih kira-kira. KZL KZL KZL"

"SSAARRAADDAA!"

Dan seketika itu juga mak lampir ngamuk dan fix banget rumah gue roboh cuy, gila kali tuh orang. Nah gara-gara kejadian itu gue makin gak yakin tuh emak gue, mana mungkin bokap gue mau nikahin mak lampir macem dia. Gue gak ngerasa punya emak galak, mana ada sih emak yang tega ngancurin rumahnya, ada juga emak-emak gila. Haduhhhh pusing pala berbie makin penasaran aja emak gue sebenernya itu siapa. Gue balik aja deh ke rumah gue yang reot gara-gara dihantam mak lampir, gue liat dah tuh foto bokap gue ama emak gue. Eh ternyata foto bokap gue hasil lipatan, CAPEK DEH, makin yakin aja kalo tuh foto orang lain, yaudin gue buka aje lipatannya. Jeng jeng jeng... ada tiga orang yang berfoto disana, cowok rambut putih, (yang kabarnya) bokap gue, sama cewek rambut merah pake kacamata.

Gue heran? WIH JELAS... soalnya tuh cewek FIX BANGET 100% MIRIP SAMA GUE, akhirnya gue mulai mikir kalo dia emak gue yang asli tapi masih meragukan. Gimana gak ragu? Kalo tuh sebenernya emak gue kenapa dia kagak nongol-nongol? Tega gitu ninggalin gue dan biarin gue tinggal sama mak lampir? Juga kalo tuh bener emak gue kenapa tuh mak lampir ngaku-ngaku emak gue? IIIHHH KZL KZL KZL. Lalu muncul lah anggapan-anggapan nagwur tentang emak gue. Bisa jadi tuh si cewek kacamata nikah ama bokap gue terus meninggal pas lahirin gue, bokap gue nikah lagi deh ama mak lampir. Atau si mak lampir emang bener nikah ama bokap gue, Cuma dianya mandul jadinya nyewa rahimnye si cewe kacamata buat bikin gue. Atau bisa jadi gue bukan anak mereka berdua, tapi anak pungut? DUNIA INI KEJAM...

Gue balik aja tuh foto dan ada nama orang, bisa jadi tuh nama orang yang ada di foto. Ada Hozuki Suigetsu, Uchiha Sasuke, ama Uzumaki Karin. Gue yakin banget kalo bokap gue yang Uchiha Sasuke itu soalnya ada nama yang sama kayak gue. Dan... eh? Uzumaki? Berarti sodaranya si Boruto dong? Makin yakin kalo ini emak gue, soalnya (katanya) bokap gue itu temennya si bapaknya Boruto alias Naruto, jadi bisa aja kan Naruto kenalin tuh cewek ke Sasuke. Kacamata gue sama dia juga sama lagi, nah kan bener tuh emak gue, bener kan kalo emak gue mati terus kasih kacamatanya jadi kenang-kenangan. AAAAAAA EMAKKKK!

Bitch plis gue ngiri ama temen-temen gue yang udah jelas emak-bapaknya siapa, yang ada waktu dan latihan bareng bapaknya, yang bisa jalan-jalan sama bapaknya. Nah aku mah apa atuh? Cuma anak yang bisa diem aja gak tau wujud asli emak-bapaknya gimana :') yang hidup bareng mak lampir sarap. Apa iya kalo sebenernya emak gue itu lagi pergi bareng bokap gue dan mak lampir itu Cuma pembantu di rumah gue yang terpakasa ngaku jadi emak gue biar gue gak syedih? Wajar dong gue bilang kayak gitu, abisan kerjaannya bersiin rumah, nyuci baju, ngepel, ahh segala macem pekerjaan babu deh.

Kadang gue bandingin diri sama Boruto yang udah tau emak-bapaknya tapi bapaknya jarang dirumah gara-gara sibuk kerja jadi hokage, emaknya juga demennye ngelantur, adeknye? Tau dah gue gak urus. Dia jadi anak nakal gara-gara bokapnya sibuk kerja jadi gak perhatiin dia, emaknya juga terlalu baik jadi susah dehhh ya... gue gak mau jadi anak bandel gara-gara jarang diperhatiin orang tua, akikah gak rela mas :') mau tanya tentang Karin ke mak lampir takut dia ngamuk lagi, paling ngamuknya bukan Cuma rumah doang yang roboh tapi seluruh konoha dan dunia kiamat sebelum waktunya. Fix lah gue anak paling menyedihkan.

BAPAK MANA BAPAK MANA BAPAK MANA... DIMANA... DIMANA... DI JONGGOL... Bapak... bapak dimana? Sarada mau ketemu bapak, mau ngomong ama bapak... mau tau emak Sarada itu yang bener siapa... mau latihan bareng bapak kayak temen-temen Sarada yang lain... bapak cepet pulang... Sarada gak tau harus tinggal dimana, rumah kita roboh gara-gara mak lampir ngamuk... bapak kalo lagi pergi sama emak cepet pulang selamat ya pak... biar mak lampir gak tinggal di rumah kita lagi... Disitu kadang Sarada merasa sedih... digalakin mulu ama mak lampir... Sarada tuh gak bisa diginiin :') BAPAK CEPET PULANG PAK!

Okedeh masalah emak gue biarkan menjadi misteri ilahi dan rahasia hidup, tahan iman aja dulu deh sampe bokap gue pulang selamat. KEEP SMILE DAND NEVER CRY ;) Sarada pasti kuat yes! Walau sebenernya dari hati yang paling dalam selalu nongol pertanyaan... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIAPA EMAK GUE SEBENERNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **-SELESAI-**

Wahahahahahahaha author kece bin cakep balik lagi nih guys... gara-gara tugas yang selalu MENDOKUSAI author jarang nih post ama nerusin ff yang udah kesimpen banyak. Hari sih boleh libur, tapi tugas gak pernah libur. DUNIA INI KEJAM /kok curhat?/ okedeh minta reviewnya aja nih dari kalian pada readers tercintah^^ see u next fanfic...


End file.
